Hungaryball
Hungaryball to państwo w europie środkowej, ma oryginalną kulturę oraz jest najlepszym przyjacielem Polandballa. HUN - Lengyel, Magyar – két jó barát, együtt harcol, s issza borát PL - Polak, Węgier, dwa bratanki, i do szabli, i do szklanki US - Pole, Hungarian, two nephew, to the sabre, and the thumbler Historia Hungaryball przybył ze wschodu, najechał Bulgariaballa oraz Great Moraviaballa i w 895 roku osiedlił się w Panonii. Wkrótce nawrócił się na chrześcijaństwo i zaczął budować swoje państwo. Wszedł w sojusz z Królestwem Polandballa i wtedy stał się potęgą. Niestety, wkrótce Ottomanball najechał jego ziemie i Hungaryball praktycznie przestał istnieć. Po odbiciu tych terenów przez Austriaballa w roku 1699, został w niego włączony. Po przegranej Austria-Węgryball'a podczas I Wojny Światowej, Hungaryball odzyskał niepodległość. Hungaryball kłócił się i kłóci do dziś z Romaniaballem o jego węgierskie tereny. Podczas II Wojny Światowej stanął po stronie Osi. Po przegranej, przyjął niechętnie komunizm, z którego chętnie by zrezygnował, a nawet podjął nieudaną próbę wywalczenia samodzielności w roku 1956. Po upadku komunizmu na jego terenie, Hungaryball był samodzielny, lecz wkrótce został częścią EUballa.Od 2007 roku 23 marca Polandball i Hungaryball wspólnie świętują Dzień Przyjaźni Polsko - Węgierskiej. Relacje polsko-węgierskie Stosunki między oboma państwami sięgają średniowiecza. Od długiego czasu państwa te łączy bliska przyjaźń. Najlepszym przykładem niechaj będzie obywatel hungaryballa Pal Teleki, postać fascynująca, inspirująca i godna podziwu, a jednocześnie wciąż nie dość doceniana i naświetlana w szkołach. Dwie akcje, za które należą mu się pomniki w każdym większym polskim mieście? Decyzja z 1920 roku, by nieodpłatnie i na własny koszt dostarczyć armii polandball uzbrojenie i zaopatrzenie w ramach pomocy w walce z ZSRRball i numer dwa, dwie dekady później, gdy Teleki w ostrych słowach odmówił inwazji na Polandballa wraz z ówczesnym sojusznikiem Adolfem Hitlerem. Fuhrer otrzymał z hungaryballa emocjonalną odpowiedź na zapytanie o możliwość wspólnego ataku: Prędzej wysadzę nasze linie kolejowe, niż wezmę udział w inwazji na Polandballa. Ze strony Hungaryballa jest sprawą honoru narodowego nie brać udziału w jakiejkolwiek akcji zbrojnej przeciw Polandballowi. ''Od kilku już lat 23 marca obchodzony jest dzień przyjaźni Polsko-Węgierskiej. Pierwsze kontakty pomiędzy Polandballem i Hungaryballem zostały nawiązane jeszcze w średniowieczu, to znaczy po zajęciu przez Madziarów terenów dzisiejszej Slovakiaball w pierwszych latach XI w. (tzw. Górne Węgry). Pierwszy poważniejszy sojusz należałoby datować chyba na rok 1108, kiedy to doszło do współdziałania władców Polandballa i Hungaryballa w celu osłabienia pozycji cesarza Henryka V, organizującego wraz z Czechballa wyprawę na Hungaryballa. Dzięki polskiej wyprawie na Czechyballa król Koloman zdołał uniknąć klęski i zawrzeć z cesarzem pokój. Choć w okresie rozbicia dzielnicowego kontakty Poland-Hungaryballowe wyraźnie osłabły, to właśnie w tym okresie przybyła z Hungaryballa św. Kinga, która nawet - jak głoszą podania - przysłużyła się Polandballowi sprowadzając górników i organizując kopalnie soli. Kolejny z władców Siedmiogrodu, doskonale znany István Báthory, ponownie połączył unią personalną Poland - Lithuaniaballa z resztkami Hungaryballa, które ówcześnie nosiły miano księstwa Siedmiogrodu. Za czasów Stefana Batorego nastąpił ożywiony rozwój kontaktów pomiędzy Hungary a Poland - Lithuaniaballem. Niespecjalnie zaciążył też na wzajemnych relacjach nieudany najazd Jerzego Rakoczego na Polandballa w czasie Potopu, bowiem jego wnuk Franciszek Rakoczy po upadku powstania antyhabsburskiego przebywał przez jakieś czas na emigracji właśnie nad Wisłą. Jedną z najbardziej znanych postaci we wspólnej polsko - węgierskiej historii jest generał Józef Bem, któremu w 1848 roku Węgrzy powierzyli dowodzenie całością wojsk powstańczych oraz udekorowali orderem z diamentem wyjętym z Korony św. Stefana. Dla mieszkańców naddunajskiego kraju było to wyjątkowe wyróżnienie. W zakończonych klęską walkach węgierskich powstańców uczestniczyli też liczni (ok. 3 tysięcy ) polscy ochotnicy, a z kolei w powstaniu styczniowym, w szeregach powstańczych partii, pojawiali się również węgierscy ochotnicy. U progu niepodległości, w trudnych chwilach wojny Polandballa i ZSRRballa , w 1920 roku jedynym krajem, który chciał udzielić Polsce konkretnej pomocy militarnej był właśnie Hungaryball. Widać, że lubi Polandballa. ( a tak btw. ma za złe, że zrobił mu krzywde gdy był z Austrią ;-;) xd. Galeria 983811_528301140583089_1889471585_n.png Hungríaball.png Hungaryball.png Notme2.png yyyy.jpg|Dumne Węgry! Hungaryball osiągnał swój cel.png|'Hungaryball''' osiągnął swój cel. hue.png Komunistyczne Węgryball (3).png|Stare czasy... Hungaryball (3).png wgerg.png|Łapy precz od Siedmiogrodu! bozgor.jpg|pluszak Hungaryball_Card-2.png cs:Maďarskoball en:Hungaryball es:Hungríaball ru:Венгрия Kategoria:Countryballe Kategoria:Europa Kategoria:Ball'e Kategoria:NATO Kategoria:Unia Europejska Kategoria:Hungaryball Kategoria:Przyjaciele Polandballa Kategoria:Trójkolorowi Kategoria:Chrześcijanie Kategoria:Katolicy Kategoria:Grupa (Unia) Wyszechradzka Kategoria:Europa Środkowa Kategoria:Były komuch Kategoria:Dawny komuch Kategoria:Układ Warszawski Kategoria:BEST FRENDS FOREVER!!!!!! Kategoria:Ugro fini Kategoria:Paskowaci Kategoria:Remove ruski Kategoria:Oś Kategoria:Alianci Kategoria:NAJLEPSZY KRAJ Kategoria:Dobro Kategoria:Prawosławni Kategoria:Protestanci